Wut, Hass, Trauer, Verzweiflung und noch Liebe?
by Langzahn
Summary: Sie ist schon wie eine angebrochene Hülle, jetzt Stochere ich nur weiter darin rum, wunderbar Stella, grandios was du machst, aber hallo. Ich bin so eine Idioten. Schreie das Mädchen an, das ich über alles Liebe, als ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe. Also echt ey, Stella, besser kann es nicht werden. Ich lies einen traurigen Seufzer von mir und blickte traurig hinauf zum Himmel.
1. Kapitel 1

**Mo/Stella, Lemonade Mouth**

_**Wut, Hass, Trauer, Verzweiflung und noch Liebe?**_

**Kapitel 1: Narben der Vergangenheit und offene Wunden der realen Zeit**

_**Mo´s Sicht**_

„Auf dein Zimmer, aber schnell junge Dame, oder du wirst mich kennenlernen!" Schrie mein Vater mich an, bevor er mit seiner Hand ausholte und mein Gesicht traf. Ich schrie kurz auf und spürte den pochenden Schmerz in meiner Wange hoch kommen. _Er hatte mich wieder geschlagen. _Ich versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten und rannte schnell in mein Zimmer. Schloss sofort die Tür hinter mir, bevor ich an der weinend nach unten sackte.

_Wie jeden Tag, er schlug mich, wenn ich nicht eine perfekte Note mit nach Hause brachte. Wenn es auch nur eine zwei war, brachte es mein Vater schon zum Ausrasten. Er duldete keine Noten unter der besten Note. Ich war sein Wunschkind und durfte keine Fehler machen und wenn ich trotzdem welche verursachte, bestrafte er mich sofort. Dieses Mal war es nur ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Letztes Mal prügelte er nur so auf mich ein, weil ich eine drei in Mathematik mit nach Hause brachte. Die Wunden und blaue Flecke waren, ein Glück, nicht mehr zusehen. Ich hatte sie verdeckt, mit Make-Up. _Plötzlich spürte ich mein Handy in meiner Jacke vibrieren. Ich holte es raus und sah auf den Bildschirm.

**Stella**

Ich atmete tief ein, versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten und nahm ab.

_**Stella´s Sicht**_

„Hey Stells." Hörte ich Mo endlich abnehmen. _Wow, ein wunder! Dachte schon sie geht nicht rann._

„Hey Mo, du, wir haben doch noch heute die Probe, wo bleibst du?" Ich hörte sie kurz nach Luft schnappen und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch._ Irgendwie hörte es sich gerade an, als ob sie weinte._

„Mo, alles okay bei dir?" _Ich machte mir Sorgen. Seid sie mit Scott auseinander ging, war sie wieso, vollkommen anders. Ihre Augen glänzten nicht mehr Freude aus, nein, sie waren bleich geworden, wie ihre Haut. Irgendwas stimmte nicht mit ihr, aber ich wusste nicht was. _

_Sie bedeutete mir schon so viel, mit der Zeit dachte ich sehr viel über Mo nach... über ihr Auftreten... ihr Verhaten... ihre braunen Augen... ihre wunderschönen schwarzen Harre... ja wie dämlich sich das jetzt anhört, aber ich glaub ich hatte mich in sie verliebt. Ich weiß auch nicht wie das kam, aber es kam, von hier auf jetzt. Seid ich sie das erste Mal beim Nachsitzen sah, da fand ich schon so eine Verbundenheit zwischen uns. Als ob wir uns anzogen. Als ob wir bestimmt für einander waren._

„Ja klar Stella, mir geht's gut, was sollte sein? Du, ich kann heute nicht!" Riss mich Mo´s Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. _Wie sie kann heute nicht und das es ihr gut geht, ich weiß nicht, ich bin mir da nicht so sicher._

„Wie du kannst nicht, aber Mo!" Ich hörte sie am anderen Ende seufzen.

„Ja ich weiß, wir haben heute Probe, aber wirklich Stell´s ich kann nicht, okay?" Ich hörte Mo an anderen Ende schniefen. _Okay, das hörte sich nicht so an, als ob alles okay bei ihr ist._

„Mo... weinst du?" Ich hörte ein Keuchen am anderen Ende und sofort hörte ich nur noch ein _**piep piep piep.**_ _Sie hatte aufgelegt. Sie weint, eindeutig, aber warum? Wegen Scott noch? Sollte ich bei ihr vorbeischauen, oder lieber lassen?_ Ich lief in meinen Zimmer auf und ab. Sollte ich oder sollte ich nicht?

_**Mo´s Sicht**_

_Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Warum hab ich aufgelegt? Jetzt weißt Stella natürlich das ich weine. Tolle Idee Mo, einfach aufzulegen. Fabelhaft. _Ich schmiss mein Handy auf mein Bett und ging ins Bad. Ich suchte nach was bestimmten, was ich auch schließlich fand. _Eine Rasierklinge._ Ich schloss sofort das Bad hinter mir ab und lies mich an der Tür, langsam runter gleiten, bis ich schließlich die Fliesen an meinen nackten Beinen fühlte. Ich sah auf die Rasierklinge, bevor ich sie schließlich an mein Arm brachte und einen langen, tiefen Schnitt hinein brachte. Ich sah wie das Blut zu Boden tropfte und machte genau da unten drunter, noch einen, nach dem folgen noch drei und ich lies die Rasierklinge wieder verschwinden. Nahm ein Tuch und legte es auf die Wunden. _Es war die einzige Chance, mich von meiner inneren Wut und Traurigkeit zu verstecken. _

_Diese Schnitte taten weh, aber sie halfen mir auch, mich besser zu fühlen. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber sie taten gut._ Schließlich ging ich in mein Zimmer zurück und verschloss hinter mir wieder die Tür. Ich lies mich auf meinen Bett nieder, bevor ich mein Kopf in meine Hände nahm und wieder bitterlich anfing zu weinen. _Die Schmerzen in mir, wurden langsam unerträglich. Meine Mutter war nie da, also wusste sie nie davon, das ihr Ehemann, mein Vater mich häufig schlug. Er dachte anscheinend, es wäre die beste Erziehung für ein sechzehnjähriges Mädchen, aber was habe ich getan um so bestraft zu werden? Ich habe niemanden etwas zu Leide getan, habe nur versucht zu Leben, aber als Scott und Ich außer nander gingen, fühlte sich mein innerstes an wie leer. Ich hatte niemanden mehr, an den ich mich festhalten konnte... doch... jemanden hatte ich... Stella!_

Ich versuchte kläglich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen zu bringen und es gelang mir. _Ja Stella, sie war die einzige die für mich da war, seid ich sie kenne, waren wir zwei so wie Pech und Schwefel, unzertrennlich, doch ich merkte das Stella sich etwas veränderte. Wie sie mich meistens ansah. So interessiert an meinen Augen. Es kam mir merkwürdig vor. _

„Mohini, komm bitte mal runter." Rief mein Vater in einer ruhigen Ton die Treppe rauf. _Anscheinend hatte er sich wieder beruhigt._ Ich nahm schnell eine Strickjacke, um die Wunden an meinen Arm zu verdecken. Öffnete die Tür und spazierte die Treppe runter.

„Ja Papa?" Fragte ich zurückhaltend und er zeigte mit seinen Arm ins Wohnzimmer. Schließlich ging ich hinein, nur um Stella, Olivia, Charlie und Wen auf der Wohnzimmercouch wieder zu finden.

„Was macht ihr den hier?" Fragte ich meine Freunde, die sofort alle aufsprangen, als sie mich sahen.

„Stella hat gesagt, du willst nicht kommen zur Pro... ähh ich meine Pizza essen." Rettete Olivia gerade noch mich vor meinen Vater. _Er wusste nichts von der Band, er würde es mir auch niemals erlauben. _Ich lächelte meine Freunde an und mein Blick blieb an Stella hängen, die mich besorgt musterte. _Ein Glück hatte ich mich im Bad noch mal frisch gemacht, sonst sieht man ja noch das __ich geweint hatte. Gerade so noch mal gut gegangen_, doch ich bemerkte Stellas Blick. _Sie schien immer noch besorgt zu sein._

„Ja ich kann leider nicht kommen, ich hab heute Probe hier Zuhause." Erklärte ich meinen Bandkollegen die traurig den Kopf hängen ließen. Mein Vater kam schließlich zu uns und lächelte in die Runde. _Er konnte sehr gut in eine Rolle schlüpfen, es sah so aus als ob er der beste Vater der Welt wäre._

„Tut mir sehr leid Kinder, aber meine Tochter muss üben, wie wärs ein anderes Mal mit Pizza essen?" Schlug er meinen Bandmitgliedern vor die alle mit den Köpfen Nicken, alle außer Stella. S_ie schien etwas bemerkt zu haben. Ich hoffe mal nicht, das sie was bemerkt hat. Ich hoffe es so sehr. Niemand darf erfahren was hier vor geht, Niemand, nicht einmal meine Mutter! _

„Okay, schade. Wir sehen uns in der Schule Mo!" Verabschiedeten sich Charlie, Olivia und Wen von mir. _Die einzige die in Wohnzimmer noch blieb, war Stella. _

_**Stella´s Sicht**_

„Könnte ich mit dir mal alleine sprechen?" Ich fragte Mo die zu ihren Vater blickte, der ihr ein Nicken gab. Sie nahm mich leicht am Handgelenk und ich spürte sofort eine Wärme durch mich strömen. _Es fühlte sich so schön an. Mo war so ein schönes liebes wertes Mädchen. _

„Komm mit!" Brachte sie leise hervor und zog mich schließlich die Treppe hoch, anscheinend in ihr Zimmer. Ich sah mich um. _Ich war noch nie in ihren Zimmer gewesen. Es sah alles so, wie soll ich sagen. Asiatisch aus. Was sollte man von einer asiatischen Familie schon erwarten? _Sie schloss leise hinter uns die Tür und bat mir, sich zu setzen. Ich setzte mich schließlich auf den Boden. _Ich wollte nicht auf ihr Bett sitzen. Es sah schon so schön gemacht worden aus, da wollte ich es nicht durcheinander bringen. _Mo sah mich etwas fragwürdig an, als ich schließlich auf ihren Teppichboden Platz nahm. Sie folgte schließlich auf den Boden und lehnte sich an ihr Bett.

„Du wolltest mit mir reden?" Sprach Mo leise und sah mich abwartend an. Ihre Augen blickten in meine und ich sah etwas, was ich zuvor nie sah. _Angst. _

„Ähm... was ich fragen wollte..." Ich brach ab, ihre Augen blickten so ängstlich in meine und ich kroch schließlich zu ihr rüber. Nahm sie ohne Vorankündigung in den Arm. Mo war ein wenig erschrocken, aber schließlich umarmte sie mich auch leicht. Ich rieb ihr leicht mit den Daumen übern Rücken. _Es schien ihr zu gefallen, weil sie sich in meinen Armen entspannte._ Ich zog leicht ihren Duft in meine Nase, _ihr Duft berauschte mich so sehr. Sie war so Anziehung für mich. Obwohl ich seid Jahren auf Jungs stand, fand ich etwas an Mo, etwas was mich mehr zu ihr hin ziehte als zu Jungs. Ich wusste nicht was, ob es nun ihre Augen waren oder ihr Lächeln, es war auf jeden Fall magisch. Sie zog mich an. _Ich pflanzte sacht einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn und merkte sofort das sie kurz zusammen zuckte. _Ich hatte so was vorher noch nie getan. Kein Wunder das sie zusammen zuckte. Es war ihr neu._

„Mo..." Flüsterte ich leise in ihr Ohr und zog sie noch näher an mich rann. _Mir kam es vor als ob sie ein zerbrechliches Wesen wäre und gleich auseinander Fallen würde. _

_**Mo´s Sicht**_

_Was ist plötzlich los? Warum zog mich Stella in eine Umarmung die länger als fünf Minuten schon dauerte? Irgendwas stimmte nicht_ und ich zog leicht zurück, nur um einmal in ihre Augen zu sehen. _Sie sahen so voller... ich weiß nicht was ich genau aus ihren Augen deuten kann, aber eins wusste ich, ihre Augen faszinierten mich, auf eine Art und Weise, die ich nicht deuten kann._

„Wovor hast du Angst?" Holte mich ihre zarte sanfte flüsternde Stimme, aus meinen Gedanken. _Angst? Was meint sie?_ Sie sah mich eine Weile lang an und ich versuchte kläglich Worte zu finden.

„Was... was meinst du?" Sie zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte sacht den Kopf.

„Mo..." Flüsterte sie wieder und lies ihre Hände auf meinen Schultern nieder. Sah mich durch dringlich an.

„Du kannst die andern täuschen, aber nicht mich, ich sehe es in deinen Augen. Du hast Angst, aber vor was?" Ich sah sofort weg. Ich konnte nicht weiter in ihre Augen sehen und zog mich sofort schnell aus ihren Händen, und stand auf. Schüttelte sofort den Kopf. Ich bemerkte Stella´s Blick auf meinen Rücken.

„Mo." Sprach sie sanft doch ich schüttelte weiter den Kopf. Hob die Hand, _das sie still war._

„Stella, wie kommst du auf so einen Blödsinn? Mir geht es gut okay? Sehr gut sogar, hast du das verstanden? Ich hab keine Angst, wovor sollte ich den auch bitteschön Angst haben? Mir geht es gut, das sieht man mir doch an, ich bin ein glückliches gelauntes Mädchen!" Schrie ich beinah Stella an, die Aufstand und ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sie ging schließlich auf mich zu und drückte leicht ihren Zeigefinger auf meine Brust. Ich schluckte hart. _Was wird das jetzt?_ Sie holte Luft.

„Mo, um eins klar zu stellen. Ich mach mir große Sorgen um dich!" Sie pickte leicht auf meine Brust mit ihren Zeigefinger und betonte „dich" am meisten, bis sie schließlich fort fuhr.

„Und glaubst du ernsthaft, ich glaub dir ein Wort von dem was du gerade vor geschwafelt hast? Nee, glaub ich nämlich nicht, aber wenn du dir nicht helfen lassen möchtest, bitte, nicht mein Problem! Bye! Wir sehen uns bei der Probe!" Und im nächsten Moment knallte meine Zimmertür zu und ich blieb alleine zurück.

_**Stella´s Sicht**_

Ich rannte mit schnellen Schritten die Treppe runter und aus dem Haus von Mo. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten. _Verdammt Mo, merkst du nicht wie viel du mir bedeutest und wie sehr ich dir helfen möchte? _Ich stieß wütend ein Stein weg, der eine kleine Rauchwolke herbei beschwörte. _Ich will dir doch nur helfen, aber was machst du? Willst nichts davon hören, verschließt dich nur noch mehr. Man Mo, ich merk doch wenn was nicht stimmt und in Moment, ist gar nichts okay bei dir, so wie du es sagst!_ Ich hielt inne und atmete aus. Ich war jetzt knapp eine halbe Stunde gelaufen, war weit weg von Mo´s Grundstück und lies mich schließlich auf ein Spielplatz nieder. Ich lief sofort zu den Schaukeln und pflanzte mich erschöpft hin.

_**wenn du dir nicht helfen lassen möchtest, bitte, nicht mein Problem...**_

Ich lies traurig den Kopf hängen. _Ich glaub ich war ein wenig zu hart zu ihr. Warum schreie ich sie eigentlich an? Sie ist schon wie eine angebrochene Hülle, jetzt Stochere ich nur weiter darin rum, wunderbar Stella, grandios was du machst, aber hallo. Ich bin so eine Idioten. Schreie das Mädchen an, das ich über alles Liebe, als ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe. Also echt ey, Stella, __besser kann_ _es nicht werden. _Ich lies einen traurigen Seufzer von mir und blickte traurig hinauf zum Himmel. Es kamen dunkle Wolken hervor und keine fünf Sekunden später, fing es wie aus Eimern an zu schütten. _Na wunderbar, genau das, was ich jetzt brauche, echt ey!_

_**Mo´s Sicht**_

Ich lies mich weinend auf mein Bett nieder. S_tella war jetzt seid über einer halben Stunde weg und ich holte mir die Seele aus dem Leib. Stella sah das es mir scheiße ging, aber um Himmelswillen, ich konnte ihr nie davon erzählen, was mein Vater mir antat und was ich mir antat. I_ch seufzte traurig und versuchte die Tränen zu stoppen, die über mein Gesicht liefen.

_Wenn Stella davon wüsste, was dann? Sie konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen, vielleicht würde mein Vater sie auch schlagen. Nein, so was kann ich nicht ertragen. Nicht Stella, nicht das Mädchen das mich immer auf bessere Laune brachte, die immer für mich da ist, die sich um mich Sorgen macht, die einfach da ist wenn ich sie brauche. Sie ist einfach mein bester Freund, ich kann es ihr nicht sagen, auf keinen Fall! Wenn sie davon wüsste, dann würde sie ausrasten. So wie ich Stella kenne, würde sie. _Ich drehte mich schließlich auf den Rücken und starrte meine Decke an. _Und was jetzt? Stella ist mein bester Freund, aber irgendwie schien etwas da nicht zu stimmen. Irgendwie schien mein Magen an zu kribbeln, wenn ich nur über Stella nachdachte. Was ist mit mir los? Hab ich mich verliebt? In Stella? Meinen besten Freund? Nie im Leben, das darf nicht sein!_


	2. Kapitel 2 Danke für Reviews

**Kapitel 2 – Was bringt es, einen Menschen aus dem Weg zu gehen den man liebt?**

_**Mo´s Sicht**_

Schließlich wachte ich nächsten Morgen auf, als mein Wecker klingelte. _Ich merkte schon, ich hasste dieses Ding und versuchte den Knopf in der Dunkelheit zu finden. Tastete verloren auf den Nachtisch herum, bis ich Ihn schließlich fand und abstellte._ Ich rakelte mich auf und knispte die Lampe auf meinen Nachtschrank an. Sofort erhellte das Licht, das Zimmer und ich sah auf die Uhr. 6.00 Uhr früh. Ich stand auf und streckte mich. Ich hörte meine Wirbelsäule knacken und merkte, wie sie anfing zu pochen von Schmerzen, _mein Vater kam betrunken in mein Zimmer gestern und hatte mir gelehrt, nie wieder eine Note unter der besten Note zu schreiben. Ich wette mein Rücken war gerade voller blauer Flecken und Blutungen._ Schließlich schleppte ich meine müden Knochen zum Schrank, suchte mein Outfit für heute raus, das meinen Rücken so wie Unterarm völlig verdecken sollte.

Als ich in der Schule war, versuchte ich so gut es ging, Stella aus dem Weg zu gehen, was sich als sehr schwieriger heraus stellte, als es ist. Den ich wäre ihr heute beinah fünf Mal in die Arme gelaufen. _Ich muss verdammt noch aufpassen. Ich hatte heute keinen Nerv mit ihr zu reden. Sie würde mich doch wieso nur Löchern, um heraus zu finden was mit mir los war. _Ich flüchtete mich schließlich in die Mädchentoilette, als ich Stella um die Ecke biegen sah, auf der Suche nach jemanden._ So wie sie sich umsah, bestimmt suchte sie mich._ Ich versteckte mich sofort in einer Kabine und schloss ab. Neben mir die Kabine wurde aufgeschlossen und ich hörte den Wasserhahn gehen. Plötzlich wurde die Mädchentoilette geöffnet und Stella´s Stimme erhüllte den Raum. _Oh nein._

„Olivia, hey." Ich atmete erleichtert aus, _ein Glück, ich dachte sie sah mich hier rein laufen._

„Oh hey Stella, was gibs?" Der Wasserhahn wurde abgestellt und anscheinend trocknete Olivia sich gerade die Hände.

„Erstmal morgen, hast du heute schon Mo gesehen?" _Wusste ich´s doch, sie war auf der Suche nach mir. _Olivias Stimme lies mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Nein, glaub nicht, kannst ja mal die Jungs fragen, vielleicht haben die Mo gesehen." Ich hörte leicht Stellas frustriertes Stöhnen.

„Was ist los Stella? Habt ihr Stress?" Hackte Olivia nach und ich spitzte meine Ohren. _Mal sehn was jetzt kommt. _

„Na ja... nicht so in der Art oder doch? Ach ich weiß nicht so recht, aber ich glaub schon, wir hatten uns gestern gestritten." Hörte ich Stella traurig sprechen und ich bereute es, ihr aus den Weg gegangen zu sein, _aber ich habe keine andere Wahl. _

„Also habt ihr Streit oder nicht? Ich vermute mal ja. Also, um was ging es?" Ich lies mich leicht gegen die Kabinentür. _Wehe Stella, du sagst um was es ging. Bitte tu mir das nicht an. Ich will nicht das die anderen sich sorgen um mich machen, es reicht mir schon, wenn du wie verrückt auf mich einredest, nur um zu erfahren, was los ist._

„Ich will nicht darüber reden, möchte einfach wissen wo sie ist. Ich möchte mich halt entschuldigen für gestern." Sprach Stella und ich atmete erleichtert aus. _Ich dachte schon sie würde es Olivia auf die Nase binden, aber nein, das müsste ich eigentlich von Stella wissen, sie würde nie etwas ausplaudern, so wie Charlie. _

„Okay, joah, dann müsstest du sie halt finden." Sprach Olivia gelassen und man hörte die Mädchentoilette aufgehen.

„Jup, ich gehe sie mal weiter suchen. Bis später Liv." Sprach Stella und ich hörte die Toilettentür wieder zu gehen. _Sie war weg, aber Olivia ist noch da._

„Du kannst übrigens da raus kommen Mo. Die Luft ist rein." Sprach Olivia gelassen und ich zuckte geschockt zusammen. _Woher wusste sie das ich hier bin?_ Ich öffnete schließlich die Kabine und trat heraus. Olvia lächelte mich an.

„Woher wusstest du..." Olivia unterbrach mich und fuhr meinen Satz fort.

„Das du da drin bist? Reine Intuition!" Sie lächelte mich an und fuhr fort.

„Stella sucht dich, sie will sich wirklich bei dir entschuldigen, für was auch immer gestern vorgefallen ist, warum gehst du ihr überhaupt aus den Weg?" Hackte Olivia nach und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. _Oh nein, jetzt kommt sie auf diese Art. Entweder du sagst es mir oder ich lass dich hier nicht raus. Wunderbar. Einmal in den fängen von Olivia und du bleibst da, bist du ihr dein Geheimnis anvertraut hast._

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte." Olivia zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich hab Zeit!" Sprach sie gelassen und lehnte sich an die Türe von der Mädchentoilette.

„Och komm Livi, lass mich raus, ich hab dafür keinen Nerv, bitte, lass mich gehen." Ich bat sie und Olivia schüttelte stur den Kopf.

„Du hast zwei Entscheidungen. Erste ist, du sagst es mir und ich lass dich raus, zweite wäre, du suchst auf der Stelle nach Stella und ihr redet mit einander." Sprach Olivia hartnäckig und sah mich durch dringlich an. Ich hielt mir meinen Kopf. _Oh man._

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst oder?" Ich sah zu Olivia die mir, aber ein Nicken gab.

„Mein voller Ernst." Ich lies frustriert einen Seufzer raus.

„Livi komm schon, die Stunde fängt gleich an, bitte lass mich raus." Olivia schüttelt stur den Kopf. _Wenn sie eins gut kann, dann ist es einen solange festzuhalten, bis man es ihr beichtet. _

„Man ey Livi! Bitte!" Bat ich sie und sie schüttelte weiterhin stur den Kopf.

„Du sagst es mir jetzt oder wir werden den Rest des Tages hier verbringen." Ich lies den Kopf hängen. _Man Livi das ist wirklich nicht ihr ernst? Wenn mein Vater davon Wind bekommt, das ich nicht in der Stunde war, macht der mich fertig, aber so was von._

„Liv bitte, lass mich raus, mein Vater bringt mich um, wenn ich nicht in der Stunde bin. Bitte!" Ich sah sie flehend an und bemerkte, wie Olivia weg sah. _Ha, na da haben wir es ja, so kriege ich dich! _

„Bitte Liv, ich will nicht den Rest meines Lebens Hausarrest haben!" Bat ich sie und Olivia rollte mit den Augen und öffnete die Mädchentoilette. _Ja!_

„Okay, okay, aber nach der Stunde gehst du sofort zu Stella okay?" Ich gab ihr nur ein halbes Nicken, bevor ich zur Klasse eile. _Glaubt sie ernsthaft, das ich zu Stella gehe? Niemals. Ich will nicht mit ihr reden._

„Mo!" _Oh bitte nicht! Nicht jetzt! _Stella hatte mich entdeckt und eilte auf mich zu. Ich beschleunigte meinen Schritt um so mehr.

„Mo, warte, Mo, Mo, Mo, jetzt komm schon, bleibt doch mal stehen, Mo!" Versuchte Stella mich zum stehen zu bringen und lief jetzt genau vor mir Rückwerds. _Das sah schon irgendwie süß aus, aber nein, ich will nicht mit ihr reden und fertig. _

„Ich will nicht mit der reden Stella!" Ich ging stur gerade weiter, obwohl mir Stella die Sicht versperrte, den sie lief genau vor mir Rückwerds.

„Mo, bitte lass uns reden, ich flehe dich an. Es tut mir leid wegen gestern." Ich blieb stehen und sah in Stellas flehende Welpen Augen. _Oh man. Sie sieht immer so verdammt knuffig aus, wenn sie die aufsetzt, aber nein, ich will nicht reden! _

„Okay du hast dich jetzt entschuldigt, ich nehme sie an, kann ich jetzt in meine Klasse gehen? Danke!" Ich lief schnurstracks an ihr vorbei und wollte gerade in meine Klasse eilen, als mich Stella am Unterarm packte und ich vor Schmerz einen leisen Schrei von mir gab. Stella sah mich geschockt an und sah auf meinen Unterarm fragend. _Fuck!_

„Was zum Geier?" Fragte sie und wollte meinen Pullover den ich an hab hochziehen, doch ich zog meinen Arm gerade noch so rechtzeitig zurück und lief schnell in meine Klasse. _Okay, geschafft! Ein Glück! Gerade auch noch rechtzeitig!_

_**Stella´s Sicht**_

Ich sah Mo überrascht hinterher._ Was war das den für ein Schrei gewesen? Irgendwas tat ihr weh. Das sah man in ihren Augen und als ich ihren Pullover hochziehen wollte, dann sah ich nur noch Panik in ihren Augen. Okay, was ist hier bitte los? _Ich bemerkte etwas klebriges an meinen Finger und starrte auf meine Finger. _Rot, klebrig und Flüssig. Blut. _Ich sah geschockt auf meine blutigen Finger und dann auf die geschlossene Klassentür. _Das ist Blut, aber nicht von mir, es ist von..._ Ich schluckte den Kloß in meinen Hals hinunter... _Mo!_

„Hey Stella, du was haben wir den jetz... wow, was hast du da an deinen Fingern?" Wen bog um die Ecke. Er war in meiner Klasse und sah geschockt auf meine Finger. Ich lächelte Ihn an. _Lass dir jetzt schnurstracks was einfallen Stella, aber dalli!_

„Ach, das ist nur Farbe!" Ich wischte sofort das Blut an einen Taschentuch ab, das ich mir aus meinen Rucksack griff. Wen atmete erleichtert aus. _Er schien es zu schlucken, ein Glück._

„Boah ey Stella, ich dachte schon das wäre Blut, kannst mir nicht so ein schrecken verpassen, meine güte!" Erklärte Wen, bevor er schließlich mich am Handgelenk packte, in die Stunde mit zog.

_Oh nee._

„Nein Stella, du kommst diesmal mit in die Stunde, die schwenst du diesmal nicht!" Ich rollte mit den Augen._ Spielt der jetzt den großen Babysitter? Das ich auch zur Stunde komme und so? Meine Fresse Wen, du übertreibst es aber ganz schön ey. _Ich sah zurück auf die Klassentür wo Mo drin verschwunden ist. _Ich muss sie dringend dann abfangen und sie zu Rede stellen, wo das Blut herkommt. Da stimmt doch was nicht. _

Nach einer Stunde voller langeweile hörte ich das Klingeln, das ich schon sehnsüchtig erwartete und stürmte aus dem Klassenraum. _Ich muss mich beeilen, um Mo abzufangen. _Ich bog schnell um die Ecke und im nächsten Moment knallte ich auch noch in jemanden hinein. Ich sah auf und glaubte meinen Augen nicht. Der Direktor höhst persönlich lag unter mir und er drückte mich von Ihm runter.

„Also das ist ja jetzt wohl die Höhe, Stella Yamada, dafür haben sie sich jetzt drei Wochen nachsitzen eingehandelt." Er stand auf und schrieb sofort einen pinken Schein und überreichte Ihn mir, bevor er schließlich an mir vorbei spazierte. _Triumphierend._ Ich rollte mit den Augen. _Oh man dieser Direktor kotzt mich an. Wo war ich eigentlich? Mo! Ja Mo! Verdammt ich komm zu spät!_ Ich sprintete los um zu Mo´s Klassenzimmer zu kommen, kam aber zu spät, weil ich sah das ihr Klassenlehrer den Raum abschloss. _Verdammt! Jetzt muss ich wieder suchen._

Ich suchte schließlich eine halbe Stunde ohne Pause nach Mo. Sie war wie von Erdboden verschluckt. _Nirgendwo aufzufinden. Verdammt Mo wo bist du?_ Ich stampfte wütend auf den Boden als ich schon zum siebten Mal, um die gleiche Ecke bog und Mo nirgendwo sichtete. _Eins kann sie gut, einen aus dem Weg gehen, wenn sie den nicht sehen will. Ich wusste das sie mich nicht sehen will, aber ich muss sie dringend finden. Ich will wissen was es mit dem Blut auf sich hat._

„Hey Stella!" Holte mich Charlie plötzlich aus meinen Gedanken und ich blickte ihn an. Er lief lässig auf mich zu. Hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben.

„Du, wann ist heute genau Probe? Ich muss nämlich noch schnell einkaufen, mein MP3-Player ist kaputt." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern._ Das war mir eigentlich egal, wann heute Probe ist. Mir ist jetzt eins viel wichtiger als Probe, oder sonst für ein Scheiß. Nämlich Mo zu finden und sie zu Rede zu stellen._

„Hey Stella, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Ich sah mich um und fand sie nirgendwo. Bemerkte das Charlie mit der Hand vor meinen Gesicht herum fuchtelte. Ich schlug seine Hand weg und fauchte Ihn an.

„Man was?!" Er zuckte kurz erschrocken zurück und ich hielt mir den Kopf. Atmete durch.

„Sorry Charlie, ich kann jetzt wirklich nicht, ich suche Mo." Er gab mir ein Nicken und zeigte mit den Daumen über seine Schulter, nach hinten.

„Wenn du die suchst, sie war erst da lang gelaufen." Ich sah Ihn verdattert an. _Damit kommt er mir erst jetzt? _Ich stürmte an Ihm vorbei und gab Ihn noch einen Wink, bevor ich um die Ecke bog. Sie war nirgendwo zu sehen. _Verdammt! _

_**Mo´s Sicht**_

B_itte sieh mich nicht, bitte sieh mich nicht! _Betete ich zu Gott, als ich mich an Stella und Charlie vorbeischmuggelte, als sie sich unterhielten. Ich atmete erleichtert aus, als ich hinter der Ecke verschwunden war. S_ie hat mich nicht gesehen. Ein Glück._

„Mo!" Ich blickte geschockt und sah in die Augen von Scott. _Oh bitte nicht._ Ich versuchte sofort zu flüchten, aber Scott hielt mich am Arm fest.

„Mo, bitte, lass uns reden!" Ich zog meinen Arm weg und sah Ihn finster an.

„Es gibt nichts zu reden!" Drehte mich um und stampfte wütend davon. Scott gab aber nicht locker und verfolgte mich._ Er soll mich einfach in Ruhe lassen, mehr nicht. Wir haben Schluss gemacht, weil es einfach nicht mehr ging. Er redet nur von sich, wie es mir ging, war Ihm völlig egal, er kennt mein Vater, sehr gut und hat nicht mal bemerkt was er mir antat._

„Mo, bitte!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und drehte mich um.

„Scott, es gibt nichts mehr worüber wir reden sollten. Es ist aus okay? Schluss vorbei, geht das in deinen Schädel?" Scott sah mich verblüfft an, er hatte mich noch nie so ausrasten sehen und ging eine Schritt zurück. Er blickte auf den Boden.

„Mo... ich habe immer noch Gefühle für dich, bitte lass uns noch mal darüber reden, gibt mir doch bitte noch eine Chance." Er flehte mich an und ich sah auf den Boden._ In noch eine Chance geben? Warum sollte ich das tun? Ihm fällt es nicht mal auf wie Beschissen es mir geht. Wie ich sagte, er interessiert sich nur für sich, für mich kein bisschen. Ich bin nur Luft für Ihn._

„Nein Scott, es ist aus okay? Aus vorbei, ich kann nicht mehr und wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich will auch nicht mehr." Ich sah Scott an, der mich wütend ansah. Er drückte mich plötzlich fest gegen die Wand. Seine Augen blickten finster in meine. _Was ist plötzlich mit Ihm los? Er macht mir Angst!_

„Scott, was zum..." Er schnitt mir das Wort ab und antwortete mir hart.

„Mo, du bist mein Mädchen und du wirst es auch immer bleiben. Hast du das verstanden? Ich lass mich nicht einfach so abschütteln, verstanden? Du bist mein!"Ich sah Scott geschockt an._ So kannte ich Ihn überhaupt nicht und eins ist mir auch jetzt klar, kein Wunder das seine Ex´s Angst vor Ihm haben._

„Scott, lass mich los, du tust mir weh..." Sprach ich leise und Scott drückte mich fester gegen die Wand. Ihm schien es egal zu sein, ob er mir Schmerzen zufügte. _Oh bitte, ich brauche Hilfe und zwar dringend. Ich sah mich um. Nirgendwo weit und breit ein Mensch zu sehen. Kein Wunder, es klingelte ja auch schließlich zur Stunde. Verdammt!_


	3. Kapitel 3 Sorry fürs lange lange warten

_**Kapitel 3: Scotts wahres Ich und Stella´s verzweifelte Liebe**_

„Scott..." Er schnitt mich ab.

„Nein, kein Scott, ich will nur ein Ja von dir hören, verstanden?" Ich schluckte hart, er machte mir total Angst._ Verdammt was jetzt?_

„Hey, was ist hier los?" Ich blickte auf. _Diese Stimme kenne ich doch. Stella! _Plötzlich zog jemand Scott von mir und drückte Ihn gegen die nächste Wand. Ich rutschte ängstlich an der Wand hinunter. Mein ganzer Körper bebte und zitterte.

„Lass mich sofort los Yamada!" Brüllte Scott zornig Stella an, die Ihn gegen die Wand gedrückt hat. Ich bemerkte erst jetzt, das mir Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Es war viel zu viel für mich und ich stand wackelig auf. Rettete mich auf die Mädchentoilette. Schloss die Kabinentür hinter mir und weinte bitterlich. In den nächsten drei bis vier Minuten, hörte ich die Toilettentür aufgehen und gleich wieder zu gehen.

„Mo, bist du hier?" Stella´s beunruhigte Stimme erhalte den Raum. Ich hielt die Luft an. _Stella darf mich auf keinen Fall so sehen._

„Mo?" Ich hörte ein Klopfen an der Kabinentür. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. _Nein, ich werde nicht aufmachen._

„Mo, ich weiß das du da drin bist, bitte mach auf." Flehte Stella doch ich denke nicht mal daran, ihr die Tür zu öffnen._ Zu sehr war ich noch von der Situation gefasst, wo Scott so brutal zu mir war. _

„Mo bitte mach auf!" Sprach ich und schüttelte gleich wieder den Kopf._ Auf keinen Fall!_

_**Stella´s Sicht**_

„Geh weg!" Hörte ich ein Schluchzen von drin. _Eindeutig, jetzt steht es fest, sie ist da drin. _Ich hämmerte leicht gegen die Tür.

„Komm schon Mo, mach doch bitte auf." Ich lies mich seufzend an der Wand gegenüber der Tür nieder, als ich ein „nein" aus der geschlossenen Kabine hörte. Ich wartete jetzt schon über eine viertel Stunde, in der Mo schluchzend in der geschlossenen Kabine saß und mir nicht die Tür öffnete. Ich stand schließlich auf und klopfte leicht gegen die Tür.

„Mo?" Ich hörte ein „nein" und lies mich wieder auf den Platz, gegenüber der Tür an der Wand nieder.

„Komm schon Mo, du kannst nicht den ganzen Tag da drin bleiben." Ich hörte Mo schluchzen, bevor sie mir schließlich antworte.

„Kann ich wohl!" Ich verdrehte die Augen. _Mo ist verdammt stur, das mag ich auch so an ihr. _Ich lächelte vor mir hin. Nach noch zehn Minuten später, hatte ich keine Lust mehr zu warten und stand auf.

„Jetzt reicht es!" Flüsterte ich leise und ging in die andere Kabine, die neben an war. Stieg auf das Klo und kroch über die Kabinenwand, die die zwei Kabinen nebeneinander trennte. Schließlich landete ich geschickt auf dem Klo und sah auf Mo hinab, die erschrocken aufblickte. Ihre Augen blickten geschockt in meine.

„Hey Mo." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf den Boden. Ich stieg von dem Klo runter und hockte mich vor sie. Ihr Blick war immer noch auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Mo, sieh mich bitte an." Mo hob schließlich ihren Kopf und sah mich etwas traurig an, bevor ihr Blick zu überrascht ging.

„Oh mein Gott, Stella, was ist mit dir passiert?" Sie hielt sofort mein Gesicht in ihren Händen und betrachtete die blutige Lippe, die ich von Scott bekam. Ihre Augen glänzten nur so von Besorgnis. Ich lächelte leicht._ Sie schien sich wirklich um mich Sorgen zu machen. Ach Mo. Du bist so süß, aber auch so unerreichbar für mich. _

„Ach, nichts schlimmes." Ihr Augen blickten in meine. _Wie sehr ihre Augen wunderschön sind._

„Nichts schlimmes? Hallo? Stella! Du blutest, war das Scott?" Sie sah mich ängstlich an und ich gab ihr schließlich ein Nicken._ Ich konnte sie natürlich nie belügen. Dafür war sie mir zu wichtig. _

„Ja, er war es, ich hab Ihm zur Rede gestellt, was die Scheiße soll, da ist er ausgerastet." Sie sah mich besorgt an und ihre Hände nahm sie zurück, blickte traurig auf den Boden. _Na nu? Was ist den jetzt los?_

„Mo?" Sie schnitt mich sofort ab und sagte.

„Das war alles meine Schuld Stella, hätte ich Ihn nicht begegnet, hättest du jetzt nicht die blutige Lippe. Alles meine Schuld." _Spinnt sie jetzt völlig? _Ich nahm Mo´s Gesicht in meine Hände und zwang sie, mich anzusehen.

„Bist du jetzt völlig von begriff Mo? Verdammt, Scott wollte dich besitzen. Für Ihn bist du nur ein Gegenstand, es war das beste was du machen konntest, Ihn mal die Meinung geigen. Mach dir um mich mal keine Sorge, ich bin hart in nehmen!" Ich lächelte Mo an die mich fragwürdig ansah und mich plötzlich in eine warme Umarmung zog. _Wow, was ist den jetzt los? _Ich schlang schließlich meine Arme um ihren zerbrechlichen Körper und hielt sie fest. _Ich wollte sie nie wieder los lassen. Verdammt Stella, du musst deine Gefühle für Mo unter Kontrolle halten._ Ich atmete schließlich tief ihren Duft ein und versuchte meinen Körper zu kontrollieren, was sich als sehr schwierig erwog, _aber ich schaffte es schließlich._ Ich zog mich aus ihrer Umarmung und Mo lächelte mich halb glücklich an.

„Stella, du bist der beste Freund den man sich wünschen kann, danke." Ich lächelte und wischte eine einzelne Träne von ihren Gesicht. Gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. _Wie sehr ich sie am liebsten eher Küssen möchte, nämlich nicht auf die Stirn, sondern auf ihre verführerische Lippen, aber nein. Das ist nicht richtig. Das machen Freunde nicht. _

„Gern geschehen." Ich stand schließlich auf und hielt Mo meine Hand hin, die sie auch schließlich ergrifft und ich zog sie hoch. Plötzlich klopfte jemand an die Kabine und lies uns beide aufschrecken.

„Klopf, klopf, jemand da drin? Natürlich ist jemand da drin, kommt schon raus, Stella und Mo." Hörten wir Olivias Stimme hinein dringen und ich öffnete schließlich die Tür. Olivia sah uns beide mit einen fragwürdigen Blick an. Sie hatte die Arme verschränkt vor der Brust und wippte mit ihren Fuß.

„Dürfte ich mal erfahren, warum meine besten Freunde, sich zu zweit eine Kabine teilen, um auf Toilette zu gehen und mich hier einsam draußen stehen lassen?" Wir fingen sofort an zu Lachen, als Olivia uns die schrecklichste Frage, aller schrecklichsten Fragen der Welt stellte. Sie sah uns an und fing ebenfalls an zu Kichern.

_**Mo´s Sicht**_

**Zwei Tage später**

Ich saß auf meinen Bett und weinte mir,_ mal wieder,_ die Seele aus dem Leib. _Mein Vater war wieder ausgerastet. Hatte eine drei mit Nachhause gebracht und das sah er nun mal gar nicht gerne. _Ich ging zum Spiegel und betrachtete mich. Ich sah aus wie eine Schachtel aus Buntstiften. _Von gelb bis blau waren alle Farben mit dabei. _Große Blutergüsse waren auf meinen Armen verteilt. Als ich fertig mit betrachten war, schüttelte ich traurig den Kopf, zog mir eine Strickjacke an und verschwand aus dem Haus.

_Heute war Bandprobe und die konnte ich diesmal, schlecht sausen lassen. Die anderen würden nur mich mit Fragen durchlöchern, warum ich schon wieder mal nicht konnte. _Als ich mich schließlich den Haus von Olivia näherte, zog sich ein Gefühl der Nervösität durch mich._ Keine Ahnung woher das jetzt kam, aber eins war klar, es hatte was mit der Band zu tun, eher mit einer Person aus der Band. Stella. Ich weiß nicht was die restlichen Tage mit mir los war, aber als Stella sich mir nur näherte oder mich anfasst, dann bekam ich wieder so ein verdammt schönes Gefühl. Könnte es vielleicht sein das ich mich in sie verliebt habe?_ Ich schüttelte de Kopf. _Das ist völliger Quatsch, warum sollte ich mich in meine beste Freundin verlieben? _

„Hey Mo." Holte mich plötzlich Wen aus meinen Gedanken, der plötzlich aus den nichts aus einer Straße hüpfte. Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen. _Verdammt, wo kam den der jetzt her?_

„Hey sorry, wollte dich nicht erschrecken, dachte du sahst mich." Ich lächelte Ihn an.

„Ach, schon okay, war nur in Gedanken." Zusammen gingen wir schließlich weiter, bis wir zum Haus von Olivia ankamen._ Wen textete mich derzeit damit voll, wie großartig die Stimme von Olivia war. _Ich rollte mit den Augen._ Er war in Olivia verknallt, das konnte hier jeder sehen. Oh ja, ich wiederhole, jeder. _

„Hey Mo und Wen!" Begrüßte Olivia uns und ich stürmte sofort in ihr Haus. _Ich war froh mich jetzt nicht mehr mit Wen unterhalten zu müssen, er redete wieso nur über Olivia, och wie toll sie ist und so. Man, man, man._

„Endlich!" Olivia so wie Charlie, Wen und natürlich Stella, sagen mich fragend an. Ich hustete und sprach eine Entschuldigung an alle aus. Stella sah mich etwas fragwürdig an und ich lächelte ihr nur zu. Anscheinend ist mein Lächeln ansteckend, den sie lächelte zurück._ Ihr Lächeln hat es wirklich in sich. _

„Okay Leute, jetzt wo wir alle zusammen sind, müssen wir uns ja jetzt um einen neuen Song kümmern. Wir treten ja jetzt in unserer lieblings Pizzaria auf." Berichtete Olivia und setzte sich schließlich neben Stella, die mich immer noch so ansah. _Ich konnte nach all den Tagen, immer noch nicht ihren Blick deuten. Verdammt, wie sehr ich mir wünschte mal zu wissen, was ihre Augen sprachen. Sie faszinierten mich so sehr. _

„Leute hallo." Holte mich Olivia aus meinen Gedanken.

„Song, jemand eine Idee?" Wir zuckten alle mit den Schultern und Wen sah mich an. Ich sah Ihn fragend an.

„Was?"_ Wieso glotzt der mich so an? _

„Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, warst du an einen Song arbeiten, wo wir Mathe heute hatten." Ich sah Ihn erschrocken an._ Woher weiß er das?_ Alle Augen gingen sofort auf mich._ Oh nein._

„Du schreibst einen Song?" Fragte Olivia und ich schüttelte hastig den Kopf. _Nein, nein, nein. Quatsch. _

„Nein, quatsch, das war nur Gekritzel." Erklärte ich den anderen und Stella stand auf, ging auf mich zu. In nächsten Moment hatte sie ein Blatt Papier aus meiner Tasche geklaut und hielt es in der Hand. _Verdammt, wenn man einmal nicht auf passt._ Ich versuchte ihr den Zettel aus der Hand zu reißen, aber sie lies mich nicht rann.

„Verdammt Stella, gib mir den Zettel!" Sie schüttelte lächelt den Kopf und unsere Gesichter waren nur ein paar Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Ich konnte ihren Atem auf meiner Haut spüren. Ich roch plötzlich etwas, was ich noch nie zuvor bei Stella gerochen hatte._ Parfum?_ Ich zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. _Seid wann benutzt Stella Parfum? Aber das ist jetzt nicht die Hauptsache, die Hauptsache ist, sie hat den Zettel mit den angefangenen Song. Der Song sollte da stellen, das ich nicht mehr das Mädchen von früher war, das ich jemand anderes bin, das ich mich verändert hat, aber ich wollte Ihn niemals singen. Es war halt nur ein wertloser Song, auf einen wertlosen Stück Papier. Warum konnten die anderen das nicht verstehen? _

„Stella bitte." Ich sah sie flehend an und bemerkte, das sie schwer schluckte. _Ich wusste, das sie mein flehen nicht widerstehen konnte _und wollte mir das Blatt Papier zurückreichen, aber Charlie nahm es stattdessen an sich und gab es Olivia, die einen Blick hinein warf. _Nein, bitte nicht._

„Olivia ich..." Olivia hob die Hand, das wir alle Still sein sollen und sagte.

„Mo, dieser Song, der ist... fantastisch, warum hast du Ihn nicht zu ende geschrieben?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und Olivia ging sofort an ihr Klavier, das in der Wohnstube stand. Sie fing an eine Melodie zu spielen._ Genau die perfekte Melodie, die ich mir zu diese Song gewünscht habe. Olivia kann perfekt zu einen Song die Musik spielen. Ihr fällt es einfach so ein, das ist Hammer._ Ich biss mir auf die Lippen. _Sollte ich Ihn singen oder nicht?_ Olivia sah mich an und gab mir ein Nicken.

„Komm Mo, sing. Ich weiß du kannst es." Ich schloss die Augen als Olivias Stimme in mein innerstes Fortschritt. I_ch weiß ich kann singen, aber ich hab es noch nie zuvor richtig probiert._ Schließlich fing ich an das Lied zu singen.

_**Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string**_

_**Broke away  
Learn to fly  
If you want her back gotta let her shine**_

_**So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew**_

_**She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone**_

Ich hielt inne und Olivia hörte auf zu spielen. Alle fingen sofort an zu klatschen.

„Wow, Hammer Mo, das war fantastisch." Alle anderen gaben ihren Senf dazu und ich lächelte in die Runde. Bedankte mich. I_ch wusste nicht das ich mich so gut anhörte. _

**Nach ein paar Stunden**

Ich war schließlich auf den Heimweg mit Stella, Charlie und Wen.

„Okay Leute, wir müssen dann mal." Verabschiedeten sich Charlie und Wen von uns, die in eine andere Straße einbiegen mussten. Zusammen mit Stella ging ich die Straße fort. Ich blickte manchmal zu Stella hinüber. _Sie schien in Gedanken verloren zu sein. Jetzt musste ich mich auch an etwas erinnern. An das, wo unsere Gesichter nur ein paar Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren. Ich spürte da diese Hitze in mir, diese Wärme. War ich wirklich in Stella verliebt, oder bilde ich mir das ganze nur ein? _Ich blickte noch mal rüber zu Stella, die meinen Blick bemerkte und mich fragend ansah.

„Ist was?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah nach unten.

„Nein, quatsch, was sollte sein?" Stella blieb sofort stehen und ich, nach ein paar Schritten ebenfalls. _Was hat sie den?_

_**Stella´s Sicht**_

„Mo, kann ich mit dir mal reden?" Mo sah mich fragend an und nickte. Zusammen setzten wir uns auf die Schaukeln, bei den Spielplatz, an den ich öfters alleine saß und über Mo nachdachte.

„Der Song den du geschrieben hast? Der hat doch bestimmt was mit Scott zu tun oder?" Ich blickte rüber zu Mo die bedrückt den Kopf hängen lies und nickte. _In mir kam plötzlich diese Wut auf._

„Verdammt Mo, wieso denkst du den über den Typen so dolle nach? Für Ihn bist du doch nur eine Puppe, eine Marionette, er will dich nur besitzen, mehr nicht. Er sieht dich doch nicht mal als Mensch!" Bekam ich wütend von mir und sah in die Augen von Mo, die mich geschockt anstarrten. _Oh man, das war wohl zu hart für sie. _Mo stand plötzlich auf und stellte sich genau vor mir. Ihr Blickt durchbohrte mich beinah.

„Du hast keine Ahnung Stella, er ist mir nicht egal, er ist mir halt noch wichtig, okay?" Ich sah sie etwas verdattert an. _Wie bitte? Ich hab mich jetzt wohl verhört? Sie hat noch Gefühle für diesen Idioten? Das ist jetzt nicht ihr ernst oder? _Schließlich stellte ich mich auch hin und wir standen uns gegenüber.

„Mo, bist du so blöd oder tust du nur so? Merkst du den nicht wie du Ihm am Arsch vorbei gehst? Er liebt dich nicht. Er will dich nur besitzen, weil du ein wunderschönes Mädchen bist. Er sieht in dir eine Art von Trophäe, geht das in deinen Kopf?" Unsere Gesichter waren plötzlich ganz nah einander und Mo schüttelt den Kopf.

„Man Mo, er liebt dich nicht, er nutzt dich nur aus, verstehst du, er hat dich nicht verdient, du hast jemanden viel besseres verdient als-" Ich wurde plötzlich abgeschnitten, als ich zwei weiche Lippen auf meinen spürte. _Sie küsste mich. Mo küsste mich! Ja mich! Gerade hier und jetzt!_ Bevor ich aber den Kuss erwidern konnte, zog sie ab und sah mich geschockt an. Auch ich sah sie etwas verdattert an.

„Ich... ich, es tut mir so leid Stella... ich... ich muss los..." Mo stolperte beinah über ihre eigenen Füße, als sie sich ihre Tasche schnappte und schnurstracks verschwand. Ich lies mich etwas überrumpelt auf die Schaukel nieder._ Hab ich das jetzt gerade geträumt oder hat sie mich gerade wirklich geküsst? _


End file.
